Rogue Magazine
Rogue Magazine is a worldwide digital lifestyle magazine released in 2015. From the website's description, its purpose states: "Rogue combines an innovative visual aesthetic with intellectually provocative content, to push the boundaries of what independent media has to offer. In an age where style has overtaken substance, listicles run rampant, and likes supersede quality, Rogue is raising its flag as a conduit to creatives across the world. We showcase the artists, tastemakers, and makers of all kinds who are creating a culture where meaning is paramount and the metric of success is creating something that matters, be it a movie, a meal, or a meaningful story."http://www.theroguemag.com/aboutus/ On August 25th, 2015, Melanie Martinez was featured in an interview and participated in a photo shoot with the magazine. Interview With her signature two-toned hair, lightly freckled cheeks and deep ruby lipstick, indie-rock darling Melanie Martinez sparkles her way into our hearts the moment we lay eyes on her. Her debut album Cry Baby just debuted #5 on the charts through Atlantic Records. Here's some highlights from her upcoming feature in our debut issue, available September 15th. On public perception & the fishbowl of fame: "It’s definitely scary to think about that much attention on you. I want to do anything possible to get the music out there. I want everybody to hear the story of the album. But as far as me being out there in the light like that, I don’t really care so much about people caring about me. If I could, I would go back and make a secret identity. So I could just go out the grocery store like a normal person." On The Voice & doing things her way: "I don’t want someone to tell me how to do something that’s just art to me. With music, I feel like I have the freedom to experiment and express myself. When I was sixteen, I auditioned for The Voice, and that’s when things started moving and happening. It was crazy, I didn’t expect all this to happen. I didn’t know how else to put my stuff out there, and really go for it--and I think that The Voice helped me just figure out how to get into this." On her collaborative writing process: "I’ll write down a list of ideas that I have and then go into the studio and go through sounds with producers, to figure what kind of vibe I am feeling, what I want in the song. I love working with producers and just seeing where they’re at and what ideas they have. I think that’s really fun. It’s definitely a collaboration. If I’m by myself, I obviously will write the song by myself. But even with co-writers, I’m still very lyrical. That’s my main focal point—lyrics. I love telling stories, and I love getting the point across and making sure that I can fit all of that in." On her dream collaborator: "I have a very small list in my head of people that I would do songs with. Right now would be The Weeknd. I just think that it’d be so interesting because my music is so like "little-kid", but he’s very mature and explicit in a raunchy way, and in the hip-hip world I feel like bringing the alternative little-kid theme with him would be really weird and interesting…kinda f*cked up, but cool!" Photo Shoot rogue1.jpg Roguemagazine.jpg rogue4.jpg 30894204 419548201840571 8248160018210226176 n.jpg|Tagged rogue3.jpg roguemagazin.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 10.19.13 PM.png|Tagged Roguemagaz.png Roguemagazi.jpg rogue2.jpg rogue5.jpg 30973954 224227291643926 5070597986900246528 n.jpg|Tagged 53e2ea0f499ceaa874893e57f3f7cc36.jpg References Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:Magazines